


Is There Something More?

by GlitteryAutumnRainbow



Series: hc_bingo2012/2013 [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Atheist, Christianity, God - Freeform, M/M, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteryAutumnRainbow/pseuds/GlitteryAutumnRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Wilcard - Tommy wants to know if there is something after life.</p><p> <br/><em> Written for my hc_bingo card. My card is at the bottom of this page ;) <3</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Is There Something More?

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics belong to Coldplay's song '42'. I really believe in God and I believe that he loves everyone! That includes LGBT people. I am a christian, but I love them! <3 Peace 4 all! ;)

"Adam. Can I ask you something?" I say as I sit down on a chair in the kitchen, while he is doing the dishes.  
"Of course, baby."  
"Is there something after life?" I know it's a weird question, especially when it's coming from an atheist.  
"I believe there is, but I also believe in God. It's up to you what to believe." Adam gives me a smile.  
"Could we go to church this Sunday?" Adam walks to me and wraps his arms around me. "I'd love to, honey." He tells me, before his lips meet mine.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>  **unexpected consequences of planned soulbonding** | **extortion** | **hunger / starvation** | **prostitution** | **dystopia**  
> ---|---|---|---|---  
> **forced to hurt somebody** | **exhaustion** | **cages** | **loss of voice** | **surprise sexswap**  
> **[Scars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/464360) ** | **loss of limb / limb function** | **[WILD CARD](464331) ** | **bullet wounds** | **headaches / migraines**  
> **comfort food or item** | **therapy** | **cursed** | **bruises** | **post-traumatic stress disorder**  
> **hazing** | **learning to be loved** | **dungeons** | **falsely imprisoned** | **self-harm**


End file.
